Lewd Lincoln
by LoudRisque
Summary: Lincoln stole his sisters panties.


A lone figure is on his tippy toes as he slowly, steathly sneaked into his room.

He locks the door behind him, before close the garment to his face.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head in euphoria state as he pervertly whiff his sister's yellow greenish micro thongs.

The fresh smell of her snatch still lingered around the crotch area and is making his pee-pee hard and twitchs.

He take a deep sighs of relief, before retrieving a brown box beneath his bed.

He kissed the garment 'See you later' before lay it gently with the others.

"My collection is half complete."

The boy said with childish smile, his shining white teeth expressing a charming young man but his overbite expressing cuteness in a boy living with 10 girls.

"Now... I only need Lynn's."

. . .

The night slowly turn to day, or morning is more accurate, where Lincoln found four of his sisters in the line for the bathroom.

"Morning, sis."

He wait behind sleepy Lynn, who greets back with groggy groans.

She is, as usual, wearing her white tanks tops and snug red shorts.

He is contemplating whether she is even wearing panties when she sleep.

Oh well. He will soon found out tonight.

The door opened and stepped through with her sea green bathrobe is Leni, her bathrobe is a cheaper for presenting her modest cleavage to the world.

He remembered a few nights ago where he 'borrowed' her fragrant frilly pink panties but never giving it back.

Well, it is HIS now.

While his second oldest sister sways her trimmed hips to her room, a slightly hypnotized Luna stepped inside the bathroom, and again, he had to wait behind a sleepy Lynn.

"Morning, brother."

"Morning, Luce."

The black and white siblings greeted each other, before doing what they oftenly did.

Chat~

"How's Edwin?"

"Still undead. How's Bun-Bun?"

"Still fluffy and cuddly~"

"Nice."

While the Loud boy smiled brightly, his 8-years old sister had a small curves grazed her tiny thin lips.

The bathroom door opened and stepped out is Luna, who is unashamedly streaked to her shared room.

Morning like this is what he loves.

His sisters has no shame with their naked adolescences bodies, at least shameless when around him; their brother.

Everyday, his eyes would feast upon many of his attractive sisters' desirable persons without thread of clothes hiding their girls.

Everyday is a lucky day for lewd Lincoln.

. . .

As temptating as it sound, he had to deny an offer for a ride by Lori. Bye-bye, Air Conditioner. He is comfortable enough for a walk to school.

As he did just that, his mind goes to the events from the previous nights and his sisters stolen possession; panties.

He could still taste the ozonic Vanilla stenchs from his rocker sister's purple crotchless panties, in his mouth~

Never forget the strong smell of watermelon from his second oldest blondie's frilly panties either.

Or Lori's pearly white panties with strong stench of... womanhood.

And last night when he stole Luan's yellow micro thongs. The smell of apple is strong.

They are all such an inviting smells~

Just thinking about it is making his jeans a tad bit tighter than he should have care.

Still... he still had one sister to go to.

His tomboyish sport-loving sister...

Lynn~

. . .

School worked nicely for the sole Loud boy and the day progressed beautifully with only two of his favorite sisters needed his service and assistant.

His balsamic second oldest blonde of a sister and of course, his little vampire~

The night came and just about twenty minutes after they all done with night showers and sleep mask and hygienes...

... Lincoln's plan is a go.

Starting with him steathly tip toeing into the hall and double checks whether his parents downstair had fallen asleep.

Considering there are no moans and grunts and squeaking bed from downstairs; he is in the clear.

He light-steps to the middle door between Luna's/Luan's and Lana's/Lola's rooms.

He grab the knob and rattled it softly, then with a gentle push, the door open without a creak or noise.

He spot Lucy's coffin, considering it was the most appealing furniture in the room and just then spot his sporty sister in her bed.

Her whole lower body is covered with the sheets, but her sleeping position is far from appropriate.

He sneak on his tippy toes to her bed, and slowly remove the cover off her...

... he is godsmacked.

Before coming into the room, he was thought about what type of undergarments would his sporty sister wear.

Is it Jock-strap?

He don't mind. From what he read in the internet, it should has a very strong smell of sweats and crotch.

At least he not mind if it was Lynn's.

Or is it normal girly panties?

From what learn living with the girls, is that you don't judge a book from its cover.

The thing is... even tomboyish Lana wear strawberry flavoured and theme panties.

But it is not... his sporty sister is not wearing Jock-strap, nor did panties...

... she is not wearing anything at all.

Just an oversize white and red jersey that is hiding her athletic figure.

His plan is a bust.

He wanted to collects his older sisters panties, and smell them too...

... considering Lynn not wearing it at all, his plan is an utter failure.

Or it is?

He could... smell her girl in this way...

... when she is asleep.

Lynn is a heavy sleeper. She won't find out.

He took a deep breath...

Alright!

He made up his mind and will do it this way.

Started with his right knee on to the bed and slowly climb in...

His powerhouse sister moves a bit... nothing to be concerns.

Just a small adjusment with her legs spreaded open...

Leaving her blushing snatch for him.

He make up a courage and close the distance between his face and her girl.

The sweaty smell of his toned inner thighs kicking in his nostrils...

It is quite inviting~

He breathe heavily as her snatch is slowly closing to his face...

... till his nose bumped to her clit.

She stirred, but nothing to be concerns.

Her girl is so close, he could see every parts he learnt in biology.

But this isn't a time for study...

... this is sniffing time.

Her smell is pungent... but it is not an unpleasant scent... there is still some sweetness lingering in the air.

She smelled so good, his mouth watered.

His brief stretched too tight for his comfort... he had to be pantless to really enjoy this moment.

His hardening pee-pee is twitching and throbbings and... leaking?

As pleasureable as the moment is, it was ruined when his sister started moving...

... in the next moment, he found his face plunged deep to her snatch because his head is death-locked by her thigh.

He couldn't escape... well, he not even trying but he know he couldn't.

His best bet is for his sister to move again.

But something happen... his heavy, desperate breathing is stirring her up.

This is bad.

She couldn't found out about this habit or routine of his... lest his stolen panties collection would gone.

He couldn't exactly hold his breath...

So what should he do?

Wait a second...

... what the heck is that noise?

"Linky~ lick harder..."

Did she just... moaning his nickname?

In a spite of the moment, he found a solution to his predicament.

He stick his tongue out and began lapping on her snatch... the sheen of sweats decorating her inner thighs adding saltiness to this new experience.

The sweetness of her cooch toying with his tastebud and he found himself addicting to her smell and fluids...

He is too engrossed with her snatch, he not realizing she was no longer restraining his escape.

His lips pucker around her clitoris, then begin lapping harder and suckle as her fluids ooze out her snatch.

She stirred harder in her sleep. Occasionally moaning his name as he lapped her coochie like she was his favorite Ice cream.

And then she came...

Although unconscious, her hips buckled and her body trembling while he slurped on her sweet addicting nectar.

He retreated his soaked face, wet from her juice and blinks a few times...

Who would had thought that eating his sister out is way better than sniffing their freshly wear panties?

Not him... but he sure did want to try again next time.

.

**_I write this for fun. Don't be mad at me. The cover art is drawn by none other than MikeInel_** **_and my sole inspiration for this story._**


End file.
